Cerberus (Mass Effect)
Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group led by the enigmatic Illusive Man. Cerberus' core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community, and that the Systems Alliance is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively to the other Citadel races. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Cerberus operatives accept that these methods are brutal, but believe history will vindicate them. Nevertheless, both the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization and will prosecute identified Cerberus agents accordingly. Known Members Leader Illusive Man - The founder of Cerberus Operatives Colonel Raymond Ashe - General Petrovsky's second-in-command Armistan Banes - An operative that previously worked with Dr. Chloe Michel Eva Coré - A synthetic sent to infiltrate the Prothean archives on Mars Director - An operative in charge of the Barn space station Randall Ezno - An operative assigned to capture aliens for Cerberus experiments Major Elena Flores - Cerberus officer in charge of rachni cloning experiments Paul Grayson - An operative charged with caring for Gillian Grayson Jana - The Illusive Man's assistant Miranda Lawson - The operative in charge of the Lazarus Cell Kai Leng - The Illusive Man's personal assassin Captain Lentz - A Cerberus cruiser captain captured by Aria T'Loak's forces Hope Lilium - An operative who compiled the dossiers of potential team members for Commander Shepard's assault on the Collector Base in 2185 Hal McCann - An operative captured by batarian slavers Messner - An operative tasked with investigating the human colony abductions in 2185 Pel - An operative tasked with assassinations General Oleg Petrovsky - The Illusive Man's chief military strategist in charge of the Omega occupation Tyrone Rawlings - An operative captured by Eclipse forces Inali Renata - Randall Ezno's handler Roth's Decoy - An operative put in place to protect an endangered Cerberus financier in 2161 Jacob Taylor - Security specialist for the Lazarus Cell Dr. Jiro Toshiwa - An operative who infiltrated the Alliance's Ascension Project Skye Turnick - A member of an exposed Cerberus cell on Trident Scientists and Researchers Dr. Gavin Archer - Chief scientist on Project Overlord Dr. Chandana - Chief scientist on the Derelict Reaper expedition Dr. Brynn Cole - A scientist studying Collector technology Gabone - An assistant administrator on Avernus Station Henry Lawson - Overseer of the Sanctuary project to manipulate Reaper indoctrination Dr. Nuri - A scientist studying Reaper implant technology Dr. Waycross - A Cerberus medical doctor Wilson - Chief Medical Officer of the Lazarus Project Dr. Wayne - One of the science group studying Thresher Maws on Akuze Military Forces CerberusAssaultTrooper.png|Cerberus Assault Trooper cerberusguardian.png|Cerberus Guardian centurion.png|Cerberus Centurion. cerberusphantom.png|Cerberus Phantom cerberusnemesis.png|Cerberus Nemesis Cerberusatlas.png|Atlas. Cerberus's mecha. CombatEngineer1.jpg|Cerberus Combat Engineer CerberusDragoon.png|Cerberus Dragoon. cerberus_ships_concept_by_nach77-d62jujp.jpg|Cerberus Warships cerberusships1.png|Cerberus Warships firing their dreadnaught classed lasers. cerberusships2.png|Cerberus Starship Fighters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Team Category:Military Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Humanists Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Factions in Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Garrus Vakarian's Archenemies Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Team villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings